


A separate reality

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: A girl is pulled into the world of Sword Art Online, only she doesn't remember who or where she is! T to be safe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the original Sword Art Online characters!

I walked down the path way that lead to nowhere…

 _Who_ am I?

 _Where_ am I?

 _What_ am I?

I look down to see a all white floor. Where did the path go? Suddenly a word formed in front of me. I pull up am hand and observe it, small. I turn it over and look at my arm, thin. Am I a female?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and look behind me, a teen in all black was sanding there. He pointed his thumb behind him, there was a forest there. My eyes widen as the blank reality faded and was replaced by a bunch of trees.

 _Who_ was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own original characters of SAO.

I crawled from branch to branch, I am flexible. Since when? I heard a few leaves rustle below me, a white rabbit with long ears came out. By instinct, I dropped down silently and grabbed its ears. It struggled against the gravity but eventually gave up. I pulled it up to my chest and felt the warmth that I needed, I felt safe.

I was in a white dress with blue curves and strippes embroidered along with a pair of slippers that were white with gray embroidery. The outfit gave me stealth that made me able to escape any battle I came across. I was soon able to bring myself to pet the rabbits fur, soft. Before I knew it a panel that said to name the familiar showed up. Soon after another one showed up with all the numbers and letters A-Z and 0-9. "Huh?" I decided that Snow was a great name and typed it on the keyboard.

I grabbed Snow and climbed onto the tree behind me, soon after a young whirl with low health showed up. She was followed by three monsters that had killed her familiar soon after. When she was about to die, the man from my separate reality killed the monsters with _one_ slice.

_Just who is he?_

They started talking and soon after she said her name, Silica, and walked with the man. They spoke about some flower that could bring her familiar back on floor 47. They left and I couldn't hear his name. I need to upgrade my hearing skills... My stealth is at max... That is probably why I could- What is this skill? Beast taming 03? Just from taming a rogout rabbit?

_How strange... It was quite easy to be honest... How hard can the others be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Please review any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prologue! Hope you like it!


End file.
